bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide
Long Sleep The entire region, surprisingly, was peaceful. In light of recent events, there should have been a buzzing of people desperately trying to get in and out of their homes. It had been about a month since Ahatake was cut down by the corpse of his mother, Gikeko Kurosaki, and surprisingly, Aku and Hiraishin had not yet made their move. Due to this, everyone in the Yūrei Ōkoku had become used to peace again. Everyone, except the Kurosaki Family and their long-staying guests. The house was buzzing. Despite the fact that Ahatake was still unconscious, even after a month, everyone in the household was going about their daily activities, with two new additions. Kaemon and Asami Kurosaki, after staying out of touch with the Kurosaki Family for years, had arrived in the region and were now staying with their family, which meant the house was finally overpacked on residents. And Asami was busy ranting, as she had done since she had arrived a day ago and heard the news, about how useless Ahatake was, much to the chagrin of Kaemon. "...and if that runt had listened to me more those hundred years ago, he wouldn't be in this state!" She was saying in a loud carrying voice. Upstairs however, Ahatake was stirring. He rose slowly, his eyes opening to take in the light he had not seen for over a month. The first thing he noticed was the length of his hair. He frowned. It seemed no one had cut it while he was unconscious. He walked over to the window and opened it, looking outside. He breathed in fresh air, and his frown deepened. "...and if he would just freakin' focus some more.." Voices. And very familiar spiritual pressure. He walked over to a closet and donned one of the many suits he was accustomed to wearing, and slung Ryūseiga through the belt loop. He began to slowly descend the stairs, and Asami's voice hit him louder. "...he's too weak to be much use for anything, I don't see why you even keep him around.." "Shut up Mother." Ahatake said, making his presence known and moving some of the hair out of his eyes. "Come now...." Megami laughed sheepishly, placing a hand to her bottom lip and putting on a weakened smile. "Why are you being so harsh? He's not that bad..." However, Taiki, who was leaning against the wall, was grinning calmly despite the harsh ranting given off by his step-grandmother. Clearly, he was amused at her words. Who knew that there was someone else who could belittle his father as well as he could? His eyes drifted towards Ahatake as he spoke those words. "I'm out for a month and you let her in." Ahatake said, sighing. "Not the first person I wanted to see." "Yeah, and seeing you brightens up my morning kid." Asami said sarcastically. Rukia was looking back and forth bewildered by the exchange. These two were family, so shouldn't they be acting a bit more civil? "Oi..." Taiki spoke up. "It was your fault for freezing up when the body attacked you. They might've not stayed as long as they did..." He pushed himself off of the wall. "Besides, ain't it a good ol' time to work out your differences and get along?" This statement was also meant to be a sarcastic one, but the casual tone he put up masked it well. Ahatake ignored his son, calmly taking a seat down next to his father, his eyes slightly blank. Aoi turned to Ahatake. "Hey, Ahatake-jii, you feeling O.K?" She asked, tilting her head to get a better look at him. "I feel fine." He said, his mind elsewhere however. The two twins, as well as the two Captains, had been discussing something temporarily other than Ahatake. However, the younger of the pairs had broken off in order to check up on their former subject-of-discussion. Kyuui herself looked over at her grandfather, folding her arms across her chest. "Ojii..." She muttered, quirking both eyebrows slightly. "Have you noticed something about yourself? Your spiritual pressure's a bit off from normal..." "Hm?" Ahatake turned his head in her direction. "Yes, I've noticed it. It's nothing to worry about. At least nothing for you all to worry about." "....ok.... if you're sure...." Hesitantly, Kyuui turned away from and back to Aoi. "Ukitake-san, Shunsui-san." Ahatake said, clearing his throat and slightly surprising the Captains. But they turned to him nonetheless. "I have to apologize for the events that happened in the last battle. When I saw my mother's body, I completely froze up. If I hadn't, we probably could have ended it right then and there." "It's all right..." Ukitake said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "No need to apologize. The reminder of a loved one can cause someone to do just that. I doubt anyone there would've not done the same in such a situation." "Taiki wouldn't have." Ahatake said, his eyes shifting towards his son and back to Ukitake. "This time however, it's going to be different. I'm going to win this time." "....you understand what you have to do?" Kyoraku allowed himself to question, folding his arms within his sleeves and staring questioningly at Ahatake. "You...we... have to cut that being down the next time we face it. There won't be any compromise... the look in her eyes already said that..." "I know." Ahatake replied. "While I was out of it, I wasn't just lying there. Remember when I told you my Zanpakutō had a bitchy personality? She didn't take my loss very well." This made Kyoraku chuckle. "And she managed to convince you otherwise?" "That on top of beating the crap out of me." He said, chuckling as well. "Though, she'd call it training." "Sounds like what I'd hear from the Punishment Force..." "Anyway, I have some interesting news that'll liven this place up." Ahatake said, cricking his neck. "Hiraishin is getting ready to fight again." That immediatately got everyone's attention - especially Ukitake and Kyoraku's (moreso in the matter's case). They turned to him expectantly, wondering how he had figured it out... "I don't know how, but the moment I woke up, I felt a flood of spiritual pressure, coming from various individuals, you all included. I was able to detect Hiraishin's own energy amongst them. He knows I'm awake and he's getting ready for battle this time." He sighed. "The last few times, he was just having fun. This time, he's set on killing us." "Oh, joy, as if that never happened before..." Taiki commented sarcastically. "What worse things could he do to us?" Ahatake sighed. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is taking this opportunity to kill them now. And make up for the past failures." He said, he and Rukia both frowning. "Agreed." Ukitake replied firmly. "If we want to take the opportunity in finding Hiraishin, now's the time to do it. He's already proven himself to be highly dangerous." "Ahatake jii-chan, can we come along too?" Aoi asked eagerly. Ahatake thought for a moment. "Alright, you two can tag along." "Yay!" Aoi said cheerfully. That made Kyuui a bit relieved. To hear Aoi ask such words allowed the two of them to display their strength out in the battlefield, to finally display their progress. The sword lock with Rukia upon their first confrontation had not been enough. She as well as her sister would finally get their chance in order to fight. However, Taiki frowned slightly at his acceptance of them going, but remained silent. It was fair enough for him, though he did have his complaints. Ahatake stood up, his hands in his pockets. "In that case, let's move." Everyone at the table stood. It seemed everyone was going to watch this. Ahatake's head turned. "Seems we were a bit too late on getting up. They're here." That was all they needed. The ones who were willing moved first, vanishing with a Shunpo in order to escape their own household and into the outside. Ahatake was in the lead and they all made it out onto the lawn in formation. And they were greeted by the sigh of Senmei, Aku and the remaining bodies of Hiraishin, even the ones that have been killed. Senmei looked at Ahatake. "Nice to see you up and about bōya." She said, smirking. Ahatake scowled. "Pity I can't say the same thing, Hiraishin." The girl smirked. The two Captains stood side by side each other, their uniforms blowing in the wind. Despite the small conversation, the killing intent in Senmei's eyes was obvious. Immediately, they drew out their swords and held them out at the ready. It had been all too clear there was no reasoning with Hiraishin now. They were also a bit dismayed by the revival of the bodies Ukitake and Taiki had killed off. There was no alternative but to destroy the source - and that was the owner of the Shikai himself. Kyuui herself readied her own reverse-blade sword in defense, taking in calm breaths. "Aoi, Kyuui." Ahatake said. "You take Senmei, the brown haired girl. Try your best." "Yes, sir..." Kyuui acknowledged, looking over at Aoi and nodding her head. "Let's go, sis!" She immediately charged forward, certain that her sister would be behind her. And behind her she was, Aoi armed with her Zanpakutō. Ahatake drew his own Zanpakutō, and turned to face the remaining bodies and Aku. Hōromei stepped out of the line-up and turned to face Ahatake. "So you've come back merely to lose again?" She said, staring at Ahatake with soulless eyes. "It'll be different this time.." He replied quietly and he charged at Hōromei, his Zanpakutō in hand and ready to cut. Gomei stepped out of the crowd next. She was quiet, and walked slowly over to Ukitake. "I'll fight you." She said, speaking for the first time. "I can't do that!" That was the first thing Ukitake allowed himself to say. Gomei had the appearance of a child! It seemed like the trait with Lilynette - an enemy, but far too young! "I'm not one to fighting children." He said, standing firm. "If you try to fight me, I'll have to force you to leave. Go home!" It sounded to him as if he was a bit harsh. But he definitely wasn't going to allow himself to fight this child! His statements made Kyoraku blink a bit blankly, in a comical manner. "I see." Gomei jumped back and extended her hand. "Then you'll merely die much quicker." She launched an unincantated Ōkasen at Ukitake. During this, Aku and Naramei had begun to fight Shunsui, with Tenmei and Shimei taking on Taiki. Thank God he had battle experience. "....good grief." Was the only thing he muttered, before he allowed himself to leap up in the air in order to avoid the blast. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoraku himself turn around in surprise. Aku had taken the opportunity to attempt to strike him from behind, which he managed to block with the wakizashi blade. Though it would be obvious he would have a tough time fighting them off, he had faith in his friend. For now, he had to adjust to his own battle.... Now, Taiki was adjusting to his own opponents. His sword was drawn, his Shikai unleashed, and his blades held out at either side, slightly downward. "Two of ya coming on little old me? This is gonna be a toughie..." He commented casually. "But, I guess this is no time to be holding back or worrying about honor anymore. If you're gonna kill me this time, I'm gonna do the same to you.... but first, before we begin..." He raised one of his blades to his shoulders. "Since you're all basically the same person, have you guessed the concept of my Zanpakuto abilities yet?" "Guessing is pointless." Shimei replied. "Senmei has long since shuffled through that mind of yours. You're Zanpakutō's standard ability is controlling spiritual energy, and possesses multiple attacks, does it not?" "....boy, you are awfully vague, even if you have read my mind." Taiki complained. "Try again?" "Why bother?" Shimei asked. "You know all you abilities, I shouldn't have to explain them." He drew his sword. "Let's just begin. I am here to dispose of you all now." "Ugh, you suck..." Taiki groaned. "But, fine. I'll explain. The concept of my abilities revolves around that of a civil war, two sides being featured: the rebels, and the higher power they're fighting against. My Shikai abilities are at the rebel's perspective, with me being the rebel, and you being the higher power. You'd probably know by now that those abilities focus on ambush and striking tactically. But...." He raised the blade off of his shoulder and pointed at Shimei. "That's going to change the very moment I release my Zanpakuto's true power. You're going to know what it's like to be the rebel, to have to hide under your enemy's feet..." A malicious grin came to his face, and he squinted his eyes shut. "And one last warning: I'm not going to go easy on you..." He took the jump. "Ban...kai." Immediately, a flaming pillar of energy erupted around his body, blackening the sky to a darkened blue. The spiritual energy's shockwaves could be felt by all. It seemed that Ahatake was thinking along the same track as Taiki was. The fight he had been in with Hōromei was not working in his favor. He raised his blade up. "Bankai." His spiritual energy shot through the roof as he activated his Zanpakutō's ultimate transformation. He was enveloped in flames and a large pillar of energy rose up into the sky. The two spiritual energies flared for a moment like two gods crashing down upon their enemies. Under the combined pressure, Kyuui was starting to sweat out of fear. Who knew that they carried so much power within them? She nearly lost her focus on Senmei, but she managed to recover and attack her once again. She and Aoi had her own fight to attend to... When Taiki's spiritual energy pillar cleared, he was seen kneeling on the ground, his appearance having changed drastically. Slowly, he rose up, his sword-turned-guns held at his sides. He raised one of his pistols up in an idle position, the grin having faded into a more serious look. "Now, then..." He spoke, his tone more mature and gruff than before. "Shall we begin, Hiraishin?" When the aura around Ahatake cleared, the first thing everyone would have noticed was the colossal dragon next to him. It's eyes were red, it's skin was cement grey and it had a mask on it's forehead. Ahatake's appearance had changed slightly, his clothing becoming a glistening green outfit made of dragon hide. Hōromei placed a hand to her face donning her Hollow mask. They each took very similar stances, and Ahatake raised his sword. "Ryū, let's move!" Ahatake declared, and the dragon roared. It opened it's mouth, launching a large orb of energy at Hōromei, who dodged it. Aoi and Kyuui, after having been briefly stunned by the Bankai's, had resumed their fight with Senmei, each having released their Zanpakutō. Aoi swung her blade down, letting loose a dark wave of poisonous reishi, only to have Senmei dodge it, and she slammed her fist into Aoi's face, knocking her back a ways, before turning her attention to Kyuui. "Fine, boy." Shimei said. "Let's begin." Shimei took a stance, Tenmei lying behind. "You're wasting your time." Immediately, Taiki cocked that pistol he was holding up and pointed the barrel straight for the two. When he pulled the trigger, a white, Cero-like blast erupted from it, threatening to envelop both of them. "Kochi." He muttered as he did so - he was aware that he might get screwed over again with those time-space abilities of Shimei's... At the moment that blast was fired, Tenmei appeared in front of Shimei and absorbed the blast through one hand, and expelled it right back out at Taiki through the other hand. All Taiki had to do was move to the side slightly, the blast being narrowly avoided. So the other one's abilities revolved around reflection! Good thing he had activated Kochi... Raising his pistol farthest away from the arm nearer to the "Cero", he fired once more. Tenmei tried to absorb and reflect it once more, but this time, the effort failed, and the two were hit. Taiki still had his gun leveled at them, his eyes studying carefully. "Don't make me repeat myself." He warned. "It's a pet peeve that I really detest." Shimei and Tenmei emerged from the attack without showing much sign of injury. Shimei himself launched the attack, teleporting behind Taiki instead of utilizing a Shunpo. Then, at that moment, he froze time, and aimed a kicked at the man's skull. He got a faceful of energy before he could even utilize anything. "Still don't get it....?" At such a range, it was impossible for Shimei to survive without evasion. Then, he leveled both barrels at where Shimei was going to appear next, as well as Shimei. "That time ability, as well as that reflection ability... hell, while I'm at it, all of your abilities are useless against my Zanpakuto now. Kocho nullifies everything aside from your bare swordsmanship skill, with the exception of Shunpo, Sonido, and anything else like that. The only thing you can hope to do now is fight me hand-to-hand..." That being said, he used the other gun pointed at Tenmei to fire another blast in his direction. Tenmei cocked his fist back and let if thrust forward, punching the blast and deflecting it back at Taiki with pure force. Gomei was now fighting Rukia in Ukitake's place, due to the Captain's reluctance to fight her. She had Hollowfied once again, and they're were clashing, an Kidō sword created by Gomei to face off against Rukia's scythe. Naramei, was had previously fought a 2-on2 match with Shunsui, had been taken on as Ukitake's opponent. Naramei quickly summoned a vast amount of yōkai, which he sent after Ukitake. Yet another mistake on Tenmei's part. Once the fist collided, the blast cut through and enveloped Tenmei's offending arm, its cutting power destroying it. Was Hiraishin really that stupid...? While this was happening, Taiki pulled the trigger on the other gun, firing another blast towards Shimei. "As you said in your own words!" He taunted the two. "Is this all you've got?" "Sogyo no Katawari!" Ukitake finally allowed himself to release his own sword. He allowed himself to kick into a Shunpo, re-appearing a distance above Naramei's head. Then, he swooped down, readying his blades in order to cut down the body. So this one used demons...? It was going to be tough... The demons Naramei had summoned encircled Naramei, shielding him from Ukitake's attack. Can't back down Ahatake sent the dragon itself hurtling towards Hōromei, and it let out a ear piercing roar. Hōromei thrust her hands out and caught the dragon, throwing it high into the sky. The dragon stopped itself and flew down fast, letting out a barrage of energy bullets. Hōromei however, swept her arm in an arc, and deflected them all back at the dragon. The dragon, on Ahatake's orders, swerved out of the way of the bullets and opened it's mouth to let out of a huge blast of flame. "Seems like you've slipped up." Hōromei said, frowning as she waved her hand and the flames redirected themselves, heading straight towards Ahatake! "She can manipulate them?!?" Ahatake though, side-stepping the flames as they singed his coat. His blade began to crackle blue. "Shōryūha!" He cried, slashing it down and sending a gigantic blue dragon at Hōromei. She extended her hand and fired a large Cero at it, and the two energies clashed with each other resulting in a brilliant flash of purple. The blasts were evenly matched and they utterly destroyed each other, causing a massive explosion that forced both combatants back aways. Ahatake growled, and donned his own Hollow mask. "CERO!" Ahatake cried and he swung his blade, sending out a crescent shaped crimson Cero, yet another one of his many Cero variations. It hit dead on, sending Hōromei hurtling straight into an attack shot by Taiki at Shimei (conveniently enough for the latter), and crashed into a building. She emerged from the rubble looking down at Ahatake. She thrust her arm forward, sending a massive blast of condensed energy at Ahatake. Ahatake, too slow to call on Ryū, was hit by the blast dead center. "Dammit!"' He thought, forcing his blade up to meet with the blade. "Cero." The blade glew red and let loose a Cero blast that cut into the attack, dispelling it. He charged at Hōromei, who wasted no time in rushing to meet him. She swing her blade at him, and Ahatake swung his up to block it, and sparks flew as the metal clashed. "First, I'll defeat this puppet!" Ahatake thought determinedly. "Then I crush the bastards who did this to you Kaa-san." "This...is...over!" "You haven't the strength to beat me, not even in your Bankai state."' Hōromei stated. "Beloved...Futanari." Hōromei muttered these words and her blade split into two falchion, one covered in dark purple flames, and the other crackling with an electric current. "She can release Zanpakutō?" Ahatake thought, shocked. Sayonara Kaa-san "She can release Zanpakutō?!" Ahatake thought. "That can't be possible." Hōromei began to twirl the Zanpakutō above her head. "Ryūkō!" She called out the attack name and swing it down, releasing a large amount of electricity. Ryū however, encircled Ahatake, taking the attack for it's master. The dragon let out a roar of pain, but it still seemed to be capable of fighting. Hōromei crossed her swords and swung them, creating an "X" out of flames and electricity and it launched at Ahatake. "Not this time." Ahatake said, and cut into the attack with his Ryūseiga. "Let's end this now." Ahatake said, his eyes full of determination that had been absent when he was last cut down. Hōromei charged at Ahatake, swinging her twin blades down on him. In an instant, Ahatake swung his blade up, blocking the two oncoming Zanpakutō. "It's over." Ahatake said, and his Zanpakutō began to glow red. "Ryūho Taihō." He whispered the attacks name, and both Ahatake and Hōromei were enveloped in a flash of light. It was a bright light. But only Taiki took the time to inspect it, as he had most of the heat taken off of him. He looked on with a sullen expression, though whether it was a cause of the Bankai's effects was unknown. "Looks like Tou-san's just about done... I'd better finish up here." He commented calmly, turning back towards his opponents. Shimei and Tenmei were wearing out. These two were bodies that Hiraishin has made to focus solely on their powers. Taiki's Zanpakutō was to them what RAID is to cockroaches. Taiki aimed both barrels, lining them in his sights in order for two final shots. "Game over." With that very sentence, he unleashed the twin blasts upon his enemies, enveloping them in his destructive light. When the smoke cleared, there was virtually nothing left of the two. "I guess even the ones who can read my mind..." He muttered calmly. "Can never be fully prepared what I'm capable of." He lowered his guns to his person, turning towards the aftermath of Ahatake's attack. Had his father survived...? The explosion settled, and Ahatake was standing there, bleeding and battered up, but alive, Hōromei's body in his arms. She was dead, but Ahatake himself was alive. He set his mother's body down, and a single tear trailed down his face. "Sayonara, Kaa-san..." He said, and he jumped into the air. His next target was Senmei. He'd let Shunsui kill Aku, since he'd been so close so many times. His mask cracked as he looked around. There she was. Ahatake descended next to Kyuui and Aoi, who had been holding their own fairly well, but were still bruised and battered. "You two, I'm going to take it from here." Ahatake said, Ryū descending next to him. Immediately, Kyuui stepped back, though her sword was obviously raised in a defensive manner. "T...thank you, Ojii-san--" SPLURCH. The inevitable happened. Above them, the sound of steel slicing through flesh could be heard to the most sensitive ears. That caused Kyuui to look up in surprise. Captain Kyoraku must've finished his battle just in time! Taiki had killed his enemies, Ahatake had defeated his enemy, so this was great timing! A weak smile grew on her face as she turned her head towards the battle. Now that he had finished off Aku, they could easily concentrate on the body remai-- Her eyes fell on the two. And her heart nearly stopped. In the air, tendrils of the shadow had erupted from Aku's blade and into Kyoraku's chest. With one blade over his head, and one lowered to his side, it was obvious that he had let down his guard, brief or otherwise. A shocked expression was on his face, and he could utter no words. Both his kimono and his Captain's haori had been discarded, the articles gently falling to the ground. Aku looked at him with half-lidded eyes, a satisfied smile on her face. "One down." With that, she swung her sword down, the tendrils cutting through Kyoraku's body even more. His expression went blank as he was forced down, his body crashing into the earth below. Ahatake was shocked to see that Kyōraku had fallen, and Senmei jumped at that chance, slamming her knee into Ahatake's face, causing him to flt backwards and into rubble. Getting up, he rubbed his face, frowning. "Your attack on Hōromei weakened you." Senmei said, chuckling. "You don't stand a chance against me." "As if that matters." Ahatake said, holding up his sword. "I'm not backing down from this." "Oh?" Senmei's eyes widened slightly. "That'll change when you see this." Senmei began to glow blue, and the respective bodies began to glow blue as well, shocking their combatants. As Ukitake finished defending himself up against another wave of demons, he looked over his shoulder, his chest rising and falling slightly. "What's this...?" He thought, bracing himself for the worst. The bodies began to float, and immediately few towards Senmei. As they closed in, the began to phase inside of her body, and her spiritual pressure began to rise. "Wh-what's happening?" Ahatake thought, the sudden "fusion" stunning him. Aku herself slowly allowed to descend, the only one who had seemed to be unphased. The fusing of the bodies relieved Ukitake of his opponent, and he immediately Flash Stepped towards Kyoraku was lying. He grimaced; the wound was ridiculous! He didn't know whether anyone would have enough time to heal it before the duo attacked again. After the merging stopped, Senmei turned to face Ahatake. Besides the now colossal spiritual energy, there was no physical change. Strangely enough, Hōromei had not merged with Senmei, but lay on the ground. Senmei disregarded it, and turned to face Ahatake. "I told you boy, you have no chance." She vanished, and reappeared in front of Ahatake, slamming her fist into his gut, winding him. Gripping him by the neck, she threw him, and he crashed into a building. "NO!" This startled Kyuui, whose eyes became widened and pupils shrank. "O...OJII!" She shouted in disbelief, then turned to look on in shock at the newly found Senmei. There was no way she and Aoi could take on that thing alone... and Ukitake was busy! She only hoped that Ahatake would get back up again... he had to! It was here that Megami re-appeared beside Ukitake, kneeling over Kyoraku. "I'll help him!" She insisted. "You keep watch on her!." This was to which Ukitake nodded in relief. Deciding this was the time to let Ahatake fight alone (he deserved the revenge for his mother), he re-sealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed his blade, hoping that the female Kurosaki would hurry... Ahatake emerged from the building, battered but not ready to give in yet. "Ryū, now!" Ahatake cried, and Ryū unleashed a blast of white flames at Senmei. Rukia raised her Scythe as well. "Tsugi no ma-!" Her blade was stopped. The stem of the scythe was grasped and stopped before it could unleash its technique. It was grasped by none other than Ukitake, who closed his eyes and shook his head. "No." He said firmly. "Stand on your guard, but don't allow yourself to attack. This is Ahatake-san's battle." This time, he would uphold the belief of his honor and allow for a one-on-one fight. Rukia set down her blade, but did not revert to her normal form. She would stay on guard like her Captain, and be ready to strike should Ahatake die. Senmei jumped out of the flames, and sent a wave of energy at Ryū, which did considerable damage to the dragon, unlike Hōromei's earlier lightning strike. Ahatake jumped down and landed on the dragon's head. He donned his Hollow Mask again and gripped his sword. "I'm going to end this now Senmei!" He said. "With my ultimate Zanpakutō technique, I'll send you to hell!" Senmei jumped back and grinned. "Let's see you try it boy!" She said and Ahatake stabbed his blade into the mask on Ryū's forehead. "Ryūnarahi." He muttered, and Ryū began to glow white, and became a large mass of flames. Then he scattered and formed seven glowing orbs around Senmei. "What's this?" She asked, looking around. "You're funeral pyre!" Ahatake cried. The orbs blew bright and expanding, forming several large, swirling pillars around Senmei. Ahatake swung his sword down, and the pillars crashed into Senmei, morphing into a large rainbow flame orb. Senmei was trapped inside. "NOW!" Ahatake cried and the orb exploded, enveloping Ahatake in it's explosion, lighting up the area. Everyone that was in the area was not harmed by the explosion, though they were blinded slightly by it's glow. Was it over? The answer was quite simple. No. As the explosion died down, Senmei was standing, barely harmed. Ahatake however, was not so lucky. He was burned harshly, his shirt gone and his pants tattered. His hollow mask was cracked so badly it was covering only his left eye. Ahatake was panting. His Bankai had reversed itself against his will. His Zanpakutō was now sealed, and he was exhausted. "Damn it.." He thought. Senmei appeared in front of him. "Now you're finished." She said, slamming her fist into his face. Before that could force him to move anywhere, she slammed her leg into his side, and began unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on Ahatake's person. "Ojii-chan..." Aoi muttered. She wanted to help, but she knew Ukitake would just stop her too. Ahatake began coughing up blood as the blows began to do their job. His eyes were beginning to droop. He was growing faint. Then..a pink glow. The End